El Mundo Mágico de Terabithia
by Dani-vg9806
Summary: La vida de Edward era complicada, pero todo cambia cuando Bella llega a su escuela y a su vida. Ella le enseña el mundo mágico de Terabithia, convirtiendolo en rey. Su amistad era para siempre, pero un trágico acontecimiento llegaría a Terabithia y a su vida.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la trama esta basada en la pelicula y libro "El Mundo Mágico de Terabithia/El Puente Hacia Terabithia" de Katherine Paterson. Yo solo use los personajes de Meyer en la trama de Paterson...

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Mundo Mágico de Terabithia<strong>_

_**Summary:** La vida de Edward era complicada. Pero todo cambia cuando Bella llega a su escuela y a su vida. Ella le enseña el mundo mágico de Terabithia, convirtiendolo en rey. Su amistad era para siempre, pero un trágico acontecimiento llegaría a Terabithia y a su vida._

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio<strong>

Hay amistades que son para siempre.

La amistad es una de las mejores cosas que hay en esta vida. Los amigos son aquellas personas que se preocupan por ti, que están pendientes de ti, y que están disponibles para ti en cualquier momento, listos para escucharte…

Hay personas que son tan especiales, que son verdaderamente difíciles de olvidar. Ese tipo de personas son las capaces de cambiar un mundo, tu mundo. Y normalmente son los verdaderos amigos.

Muchos de ellos, mantienen la mente abierta –por esta razón son especiales- y son capaces de crear desde algo diminuto, hasta algo gigantesco como todo un mundo.

La vida de Edward cambio drásticamente con la llegada de Bella. Ella le enseño a ver el mundo desde otra manera… Enseñándole, que teniendo la mente abierta, podría ir mucha mas alla…

Juntos crean el reino secreto de Terabithia, un lugar mágico al que sólo puede accederse columpiándose en una vieja cuerda que cuelga sobre el arroyo situado en un bosque cercano a sus casas. Allí, los amigos gobiernan el reino, creando su propio escape de la realidad, o ¿convirtiendo la realidad en fantasia?

* * *

><p><em>Holaaa! Estoy alegree hoy, y he decidido publicar esta nueva historia... A mi me encanta la pelicula y libro del titulo de este Fic. El otro dia vi la peli, y lo relacione todo con Edward y Bella... Y decidi empezar esta historia.<em>

_Espero sea de su agrado! ;D_

_Danii_

_P.D: Proximamete publicaré otra ;D_


	2. Edward Anthony Masen Jr

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la trama está basada en la película y libro "El Mundo Mágico de Terabithia/El Puente Hacia Terabithia" de Katherine Paterson. Yo solo use los personajes de Meyer en la trama de Paterson y cambie ligeramente unas cosas, o tal vez no tan ligeramente...

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Mundo Mágico de Terabithia<strong>_

_**Summary:**__ La vida de Edward era complicada. Pero todo cambia cuando Bella llega a su escuela y a su vida. Ella le enseña el mundo mágico de Terabithia, convirtiéndolo en rey. Su amistad era para siempre, pero un trágico acontecimiento llegaría a Terabithia y a su vida._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Anthony Masen Jr.<strong>

Edward Anthony Masen Jr. (llamado después de su padre) vivía en la zona rural al suroeste de Virginia. Él era el único niño en la familia, ya que estaba rodeado de cuatro hermanas: Tanya, de dieciséis años, Irina, de quince, Alice, de seis y Kate, de dos. Edward estaba entre Irina y Alice, con la edad de diez.

Su padre trabajaba en Washington D.C, así que no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus hijos y esposa. Tenía una ferretería, y no le iba muy bien que digamos. Su sueldo no alcanzaba a mantener a cinco niños. No alcanzaba para la comida, ropa, libros, y gastos personales que normalmente Tanya e Irina pedían constantemente. Además de los servicios públicos como el agua, el gas y la luz, que no eran nada baratos.

Por eso, en el patio de la casa, tenían un invernadero, donde cultivaban algunas cosas que comían, como lechuga, tomate, zanahoria, entre otras.

Edward tenía deberes y una rutina que seguía exactamente igual todos los días. Se levantaba temprano. Salía a correr durante aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos. Luego de correr, tenía que bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y alistarse para la escuela. Luego, sacaba la basura y arreglaba unas cuantas cosas en el invernadero. Después de esto, regresaba a casa, desayunaba, cogía su maleta y salía para coger el bus escolar que lo llevaría a la escuela.

En la escuela, estaba la profesora Myers. Todos la odiaban porque era gritona, dejaba tareas, y su clase era muy aburrida. Pero estaba la profesora de música, la señorita Brooks, con la cual solo tenían clases los viernes y gracias a ella, estos días se convertía en uno de los mejores días para Edward. Él estaba enamorado de ella. O… algo así.

Obviamente, no faltaban los pesados que molestaban a todos. Steve y Kevin se divertían mucho molestando a Edward. Steve y Edward tenían un constante enfrentamiento por quien era el más rápido, por eso es que Edward salía a correr todas la mañanas, para entrenar y en la gran carrera, lograr ganarle a Steve.

Pero también estaba Sara Brown. La chica gruñona de octavo grado, que odiaba a todos… Desde niños pequeños, hasta estudiantes un poco menores que ella, eso si, no se metía con niños mayores que ella. Y estaba en el bus que lo llevaba a la escuela y lo traía de vuelta a casa, y no dejaba de insultarlo. La odiaba. No podía entender porque alguien podía ser tan cruel y mala con la gente, cuando ninguno de ellos le había hecho algo.

Edward no tenía amigos. Sus vecinos eran ancianos que solo querían pasar sus últimos años cerca a la naturaleza y descansar. Sus hermanas eran las más fastidiosas de este planeta. Tanya e Irina no paraban de pelear durante todo el santísimo día. Kate era una bebecita. No podía jugar con una niña de dos años. Pero estaba Alice. La hermana más cercana de todas, ya que solo se llevaban 4 años y compartían cuarto, pero eso no impedía que pelearan como perros y gatos.

Ella tenía una gran parte de la habitación. Estaba su cama en la esquina junto a su mesita de noche que estaba justo al lado de la puerta. Una gaveta con toda su ropa, y miles de jugetes y muñecas rotas, sucias, dañadas, pero sin importar su apariencia, aun las quería, que completaban la habitación. Una parte sobresaliente del rectángulo que ocupaba Alice, era parte de Edward. Estaba su cama, una ventana y un pequeño escritorio. Un cajón suelto que mantenía debajo de su cama con todos sus artículos de dibujo. Eso era todo. Pero su parte de la habitación estaba llena de hermosas pinturas, obras de arte, dibujos, etc. que Edward dedicaba horas completas dibujando. Amaba hacerlo. Pintaba desde paisajes, hasta caricaturas. Desde retratos hasta cosas imposibles en el mundo real, pero muy posibles en el mundo de la imaginación.

Su vida era el dibujo, y lo hacia extremadamente bien, para un niño de diez años que nunca en su vida había tenido una clase de dibujo. Era un talento que estaba instalado en sus venas desde su nacimiento, la única pregunta era de donde venia, porque ningún miembro de la familia era bueno haciendo esto.

Su cuaderno de dibujo lo cargaba a todas partes. Era como su diario, por así decirlo. Era una de las cosas más preciadas que tenia. Mentira. Era la cosa más preciada que tenia. Era su vida entera. Hasta que conoció a Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p><em>Se que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado TANTO en actualizar, pero estuve demasiado ocupada con el colegio, mi vida personal, y mi carrera. A lo de carrera me refiero a que estoy a punto de empezar los trámites para la publicación de un libro mío ¿Lo pueden creer? Yo aún no me hago a la idea. Así que he trabajado mucho en escribir una buena historia, y estoy orgullosa de decir que me está quedando muy bien. Es drama, romance, y un poco de suspensos combinados totalmente, creando, en mi opinión, una hermosa novela. Jeje... Aún trabajo en ello, y como no tengo mucho tiempo, dedico prácticamente todo el tiempo que tengo libre para escribir mi libro, pero tengo que admitir que ha sido complicado, dado a que mi escuela no me lo permite (aunque dos profesores míos saben del tema, y cuando en sus clases me pongo a escribir de la nada, ellos saben que escribo mi libro, y me lo permiten, porque saben que yo después me adelanto) por tanto trabajo y tanto proyecto. Mi vida personal, tampoco mucho porque mi traga me quita MUCHO tiempo, ya que estoy intentando desesperadamente hacer que pase algo, y debo admitir que ha funcionado... :P Jeje... Y también esta el tema de la lectura. Mi obsesión es extremadamente grande y NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA LEER, lo cual es la tortura más grande que pueden aplicar en mí, así que espero entiendan porque me demore TANTO en actualizar. Aunque debo admitir que no fue por estas razones. También está el tema de que tengo otros FanFics, y que estaba escribiendo el epilogo de esta historia porque si lo escribo, ya prácticamente tengo la historia hecha, porque para los otros capítulos me guio de la película y el libro... ¡Ok, creo que dije de mas y es hora de callar! :P Jeje...<em>

_Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y prometo no demorarme tanto en actualizar..._

_¡Muchas gracias!_

_Y se despide con mucho cariño y ternura y agradecimiento,_

_Danii_

_P.D: ¿Sera posible que le suban mas el ego a esta joven escritora? Ups... Rectifico. ¿Sera posible que dejen un hermoso y animador Review, que hará que esta humilde escritora se sienta honrada y feliz? Sip. Eso sonó mejor... :P Jaja!_


End file.
